1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relatively small commercial type portable steam boiler and single commercial type steam iron system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the garment industry there is need for commercial type of steam irons. To that end relatively large boilers are available that turn water to steam that include steam outlets to from three to four steam irons to press garment. While applicant has no knowledge of any patents on such boilers he is knowledgeable of Models PSE-3 and PSE-4 iron boilers manufactured and sold by Pacific Steam Equipment, Inc., Los Angeles, Calif., assignee of the invention, this application and any patent that may issue thereon.
The disadvantage of such large units as the PSE-3 and PSE-4 is that they are large and consume a great deal of space. In addition, the boiler capacity is that to accommodate three or four steam irons and operates on a 240 voltage electrical line. The boiler cannot satisfactorily be used for just a single steam iron and if it could, the operation would be costly compared to the value.
In addition, there have been attempts to make smaller type of portable steam boilers for curtailed use, such as with one steam iron. However, the disadvantage of such steam boilers has been that due to the watts necessary to operate the boiler as well as the watts necessary for operating the heating element of the steam iron two 120 volt electrical outlets have been required, that is one for the boiler and one for the steam iron. In other attempts to create small steam boilers and steam iron combination systems both using high wattage and if a single electrical outlet was used a switch was required to only activate one or the other but not both at the same time.